This invention relates generally as indicated to an adjustable cutting or boring tool and more particularly to a novel cutting head including a plurality of cutting tool holders mounted thereon for precise simultaneous adjustment of the cutting elements.
Cutting tools including a plurality of cutters which are simultaneously radially adjustable by actuation of a single actuator are generally known. The present invention relates to certain improvements in cutting tools of this same general type.